A Visit From A Ghostly Fangirl
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Phanty returns to pay Spider Man a visit. But Spidey and Phanty get more than they bargained for when a mystical item goes awry.
1. The Friendly Haunting

**This story is a special treat for my good friend, GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, mi Amiga! :)**

* * *

"You're going down, Miles!" Peter Parker said.

"You wish, Web-head!" Miles Morales said right back.

Ben Reilly rolled his eyes. "It always comes down to this..."

"Aw, don't be a party pooper, Ben!" Flash Thompson said. "Video game wars have going on since like, the beginning of time!"

"More like, when video games were actually invented?" Amadeus Cho corrected.

These five teens were the Web Warriors. Spider Man, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Agent Venom, and Iron Spider.

Together, they were an unbeatable team of heroes who protect New York City.

But tonight, they were taking some time off. Even superheroes need a little break.

Peter and Miles were neck and neck in their virtual war. They were just about the dealt their final blows until the power went out.

The whole room was pitch black.

"NOOOO!" Peter wailed, tossing his controller in the air.

"Why is the world so cruel?!" Miles threw himself against the couch.

"Oh, give it a rest you drama queens." Ben said coldly.

"It's just a power failure." Cho pointed out.

"But I was this close to beating Miles!" Peter retorted.

"No! I was gonna-

A strange noise interrupted them.

The boys heard it again, they looked up and heard that thumping noise came from upstairs.

"Uh, what was that?" Flash said, a little creeped out.

"Sounds like it came from upstairs." Peter said.

Flash stood up. "Then let's get our game faces on." His body became covered with the Venom symbiote and now wore his Agent Venom armor.

Cho activated his Iron Spider armor. Ben unzipped his hoodie, revealing his Scarlet Spider costume. He and put on his mask. Miles did the same and put on his mask.

"Whoa! Easy, guys!" Peter said, getting up. "I'll check it out myself. You guys lay low here."

A pause.

"But...just in case." Spider Man took off his shirt and put on his mask. All of the Web Warriors were in their costumes.

Spider Man went upstairs to his room. He carefully opened the door and slipped inside.

He heard some movement in the closet.

Spider Man reached for the door...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Web Warriors went down to the basement. Iron Spider checked the fuse box.

"Huh. That's weird." he said. "We didn't blow a fuse."

Agent Venom turned a light switch, but there was no light. "Then how come the lights are still out?"

After a brief silence, the air got cold. Very cold. The heroes could actually see their breath.

"Maybe..." Kid Arachnid said. He shook his head. "No, it can't be."

"What?"

Kid Arachnid looked around. "That maybe...this house just got haunted..."

His colleagues sighed and groaned.

"Miles, seriously." Iron Spider said. "There are no such thing as-"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

It was Spider Man screaming.

"You were saying?!"

The gang rushed back up the stairs. When they got out of the basement, they saw their leader running out of his room and tumbling down the stairs.

"What happened? Seen a ghost?" Scarlet Spider asked jokingly.

"Yes!" Spider Man exclaimed. "A real ghost! In my room!"

"You better be joking, bro!" Agent Venom warned. "Cause I don't do ghosts!"

"I mean it! I swear!" Spider Man got to his feet. "Something white shot out of my closet and almost grabbed me!"

"Oh, please." Iron Spider said. "There's obviously a scientific explanation for this. Maybe you saw a shirt and your imagination-"

Iron Spider stopped his speech. The Web Warriors froze up.

Feeling a sudden chill, Spider Man turned and saw a shirt. A white button down shirt.

But it was floating in mid air! And there was no one inside it!

"WOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'" The shirt laughed as it raised it's sleeves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The heroes screamed.

Except Scarlet Spider. But his eyes grew in shock, he felt his muscles tense up.

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S A G-G-GHOST!" Miles yelled in horror.

The shirt laughed and charged at them. Scarlet Spider unsheathed his stingers and tried to slash the shirt, but it swooped around and dodged his attacks with ease.

The brooding spider growled. "I don't know if this is a real ghost, but it's a slippery little punk."

Agent Venom brought out his missle launchers, but Spider Man stood in front of him. "No, Flash! Not in the house!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The haunted shirt swept itself around Spider Man and Agent Venom.

Agent Venom tried to shield himself. "Dude! How are we suppose to fight a ghost?!"

The ghost shirt hovered above the spooked heroes. "The Web Warriors..." it said in a grim voice.

But then it's voice completely changed. "I can't believe it's really you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" It let out a high-pitched laugh.

Spider Man gasped. "Wait a minute! I know that laugh! Phanty! Is that you?!"

A blue fog started to fill the shirt. It materialized into a ghost girl. "Yep! Ya got me! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright! What the heck is going on?!" snapped a fed up Scarlet Spider.

Spider Man took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Explanation time." He presented the giggly ghost. "Web Warriors, this is Phantasma. My fangirl from beyond."

"Fangirl?!" Miles asked. "Seriously?!" He shouted when Phanty flew up to him.

"Wow! You're Kid Arachnid?!" Phanty squealed. "I love your costume!"

Miles blinked. "Really? Uh, thanks." He wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, Phanty's a big Spidey fan." Spider Man said.

Scarlet Spider stepped back when Phanty got close to him.

"Huh. I don't think I've seen you before!" Phanty said, smiling at Scarlet. "Are you a new spider?!"

"Uh..." Scarlet Spider's back was against the wall.

"What's the matter, Scarlet? You scared?" Spider Man teased.

Scarlet shot a glare. "I'm not scared of ghosts, punk!" He tried to shove Phanty away, but his hand went right through her.

Phanty giggled.

"So, what brings you here, Phanty?" asked Spider Man. "Practicing your haunting lessons?"

"I was just in the neighborhood, that's all. My family is visiting some of their old haunts. So I thought I'd drop in and say boo!"

"Well, now that you've had your fun, you'll be leaving now, right?" Agent Venom asked gruffly.

Phanty cackled her creepy laugh. The Web Warriors found that laugh cringeworthy.

"I was wondering if we can spend a night on the town?" Phanty hovered around the room. "It's just me since my parents are out."

"Hanging out with a ghost?!" Agent Venom questioned. "I don't think so!"

"And I still don't believe your even a ghost." Iron Spider said, pointing at the ghost. "This could all be some sort of trick!"

Phanty arched a brow. "Guess you need proof." Without warning, she jumped into Iron Spider's armor.

"HEY! What are you-?!" Iron Spider stared shaking and flailing around like a jangling Halloween skeleton.

"AAAAH!" Cho flew out his armor and landed on the floor. "Hey!"

"Aheeheehaha!" Phanty laughed. Now she was in the suit. "Think this is a good look for me?"

"Get out of there!" Cho demanded.

"I don't know..." Phanty crossed the suit's metal arms. "Still don't believe in ghosts?"

"Okay! Okay! I was wrong, ghosts are real!" Cho said impatiently. "Now out of the suit!"

Phanty slipped right out. "See? You just got to know what to say! Heeheehee!"

Scarlet Spider brought Spider Man close to him. "You're not serious about hanging out with this crazed ghost?"

"Come on, Scarlet. Phanty's not all bad, she's really cool. She's just...got a lot of spirit in her."

Scarlet Spider groaned and face palmed. "I don't know what's worse. The ghost or your jokes."

"So, what's to do around here?" Phanty asked.

"How about some pizza?" asked Spider Man. "We can order out."

"Great! We can fly there!" Phanty grabbed Spidey's arm.

"Uh, Phanty! Wait a minute!" Spider Man was yanked up to the ceiling as Phanty flew up, but Spidey didn't go through.

A moment later, Spider Man fell to the floor.

Phanty poked her head out. "Oops! Sorry, Spidey! I'm still getting the hang of my powers." She grabbed Spider Man again and closed her eyes.

To the heroes' amazement, Spider Man's body became transparent.

"Let's try this again!" Phanty flew up, and this time, Spider Man went through with her.

"I guess we better go with them." Scarlet Spider said. "This has disaster written all over it."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Agent Venom said.

"I'm in." Cho said, putting on his Iron Spider suit.

The rest of the Web Warriors turned to Miles.

"Uh...do I have a choice?"

"Nope." said Flash.

Kid Arachnid sighed. "Alright, I'm in..."


	2. A Ghost in a Ghost Town

Phanty laughed with glee as she and Spider Man sailed through the city.

"This is awesome! Flying by ghost saves a lot on webbing!" Spider Man said.

"And it's lots of fun! Aheeheehaha!" Phanty giggled.

Phanty and Spider Man landed in front of the best pizza place he knows.

Needless to say, the people inside panicked and screamed when they saw Phanty. The restaurant owner demanded Spidey and his ghost gal pal to leave. But they did get the pizza.

Spider Man and Phanty decided to sit on a roof and take in the great New York view.

"That wasn't so bad." Spider Man said. "We got our pie for free."

"Yeah! That place was a real scream!" Phanty licked her ghost lips. "I can't wait to try New York pizza! Word on the other side says it's the best!"

"Really? Ghosts eat pizza?" asked Spider Man.

"Yep! I always like mine with snails and cobwebs!" said Phanty.

"Uh, I'm sure you'll love double cheese." Spider Man insisted.

"So, Spidey. Where did you meet the Web Warriors? We're they all bit by the same spider like you?"

Spidey shook his head. "Not exactly. Iron Spider just has that armor, Agent Venom has a symbiote made from my DNA, Scarlet Spider is basically a clone of me, and Miles is from another universe-"

"WHOHOHOA!" Phanty hollered. "Another universe?!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, in fact, there are lots of universes with their own version of Spider Man!"

"Oh! Heeheehahaha! Wowie! What kinds didn't you meet?!"

"Well, there's a Spider Man from the year 2099, a pig named Spider Ham, Spider Knight, Web-Beard..."

"How did you get to meet all of them?!"

"From the Siege Perilous." said Spider Man. "It's an object that allowed people to travel from other worlds."

"Siege Perilous?" Phanty said slowly. "Does it look like..." She reached into her bosom and pulled out something. "this?"

"What the-?"

In Phanty's hand was a necklace. It had a black chain on it, and it looked like a small version of the Siege Perilous! Only it was black with a purple gem.

"I-It looks just like that! Only less creepy!" Spider Man said. "Is it...another Siege Perilous?!"

"Well, it's the Spectral Stone, a magic jewel that takes ghosts to others places as well as other worlds. It's how my family and I got to New York actually. Plus it saves a lot of money on traveling."

"Cool. Let me see." Spider Man reached out to touch it. But when he did, the stone began to glow.

Spider Man quickly drew back his hand. The pendant sparked and buzzed.

"What the-?!" Phanty gasped before her body glowed and disappeared in a flash of light.

All that remained was the necklace.

"PHANTY!" Spider Man screamed.

* * *

Phanty screamed as she felt herself traveling through the fabric of the universe.

"THIS CAN'T BE GOOOOOOOOD!" she screeched.

Phanty flew out of a vortex and floated in the middle of what looked like an old Western town like in the movies.

"Where am I?!" Phanty saw the full moon shining in the night sky. "Is this a ghost town?" Phanty gasped. "Maybe I know someone here!"

The ghost girl began searching through the houses. But she did not find any fellow ghosts.

She didn't even find any humans.

The last stop on her search was an old house that looked abandoned. Phanty searched from top to bottom, but there were still no ghosts in this supposed ghost town.

"What am I gonna do?" Phanty said sadly. She was usually happy, but now her spirits were running low. She hovered into an old bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Well...I'm sure Spider Man will come and find me!" Phanty started to smile again. "Yeah! I know he can! He's the greatest hero ever! He'll be here in no time. So I'll just wait here until he comes."

Phanty stretched and let out a yawn. "Maybe I can take a little nap while I wait." She got under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

Downstairs, a cowboy entered the house. He wore a dark brown cowboy hat, a spider designed bandana and poncho with a spider symbol on the front and back, a beige vest and white shirt underneath, dark brown pants, and beige cowboy boots.

He was also armed.

And he did not look happy under that mask.

"Sometimes this deputy thing really gets to ya." His voice was deep and rustic, with a hint of that western twang.

The cowboy went upstairs and when he opened the door to his room. He froze.

A rather large figure was sleeping in his bed.

Instinctive, the cowboy took out his gun and stepped quietly to the bed. He reached for the covers and yanked them back.

He gasped and stumbled back, dropping his gun.

The cowboy looked in shock and horror when he saw a sleeping ghost hovering in his bed.

He screamed, waking up Phanty.

"Huh?! Who?! What happened?!" Phanty sputtered.

"GAAAH! STAY BACK!" The cowboy took out his other gun and fired. His shot went right through Phanty. She looked back and gasped when she saw webbing on the wall.

"Webs?!" Phanty looked back at the spooked cowboy. She saw how his clothing resembled Spider Man's. "Are you-"

The spider cowboy got up and ran out the room. He was so scared, he tumbled all the way down the stairs.

He groaned in pain as he lay crumpled on the floor.

Phanty came up through the floor. "Are you okay?!"

The terror-stricken cowboy scrambled back, staring in fear of the phantom. "I-It can't be! I don't believe in ghosts!"

"It's okay! You don't have to be scared of me!" Phanty smiled. She took out the gun he left up stairs. "Here, you dropped this."

The cowboy couldn't believe his eyes. This ghost was returning his gun to him?

"Uh...much obliged." He took his gun back.

"I'm Phantasma, who are you?"

"Webslinger..." He stared and stared at the ghost. "Either I've lost my mind or you really are a ghost."

Phanty shook her head. "Nope, you're not crazy."

"Then...there really are ghosts haunting this town!" Webslinger gasped.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Phanty was confused. "I just got here. I didn't see any other ghosts."

"You mean...you're not here to haunt me?" Webslinger asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed. I thought the place was empty." Phanty offered her hand to help Webslinger.

A little uneasy, Webslinger took the ghost's hand, but his hand went right through hers.

"Oops! Hang on a sec." Phanty grabbed the cowboy's hand. "Sorry, I'm working on my solid handshakes." She helped him up. "So, what's this about ghosts haunting the town? I thought I was the only ghost here."

"Well, everyone's been scared away because of ghosts haunting the town. My Uncle Ben and I tried to investigate, but he just seemed to disappear." He clenched his fists. "I can't believe I lost him again!" he growled.

"No! No! Please! Don't be upset!" Phanty told him calmly. "I don't know about other ghosts here, but I'd be more than happy to help find your uncle!"

Webslinger looked at the ghost girl. "You'd do that for me?"

Phanty smiled. "Of course! Not all ghosts are bad, you know. And if there's a ghost problem, it takes a real ghost to help fix it!"

Despite his fears, Webslinger needed all the help he can get to rid the town of it's ghost problem and save his Uncle Ben.

"Alright. You got yourself a deal, little lady."

* * *

 **What do you think? Ever since I saw Webslinger in Return to the Spider Verse: Part 2, I've always wanted to do a story with him. And I thought this story would be perfect for him!**

 **Remember! Be nice and no flames! Thank you!**


	3. The Mystery Solved

"So, what's the plan, Webslinger?" asked Phanty. She and the cowboy were investigating the town.

"We need to find my Uncle Ben. Once that's done, we find out more about these ghosts."

Phanty scratched her chin. "Interesting. So where might your uncle be?"

"There's only one place to hold someone captive, it's the toughest holding place in town." Webslinger arrived to the Jail House.

"First off, you take a peek inside." Webslinger said. "Let me knownif you see anything."

"Okie dokie!" Phanty went to the door and poked her head through. The jail was dark, but Phanty spotted someone inside.

She pulled her head back. "There's someone in the jail! Maybe it is your uncle!"

"I'll take those chances." Webslinger took out his gun. "You check around town for those ghosts. I'll handle this."

Phanty gave a salute. "On it!" She flew away into the town.

kicked the door open and had his gun out. He carefully walked inside.

And Phanty was right.

Lying on the jail cell floor was Sheriff Ben Parker, unconscious, tied up and gagged.

"Uncle Ben!" Webslinger was going to break him out until something powerful shot him in the back.

Webslinger cried out pain, dropping his gun. He looked back to see someone he never wanted to see.

"Welcome to the big house, Webslinger." said the shooter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phanty was looking outside of town for anything suspicious.

"Hmm, why would some ghosts take over this town? It doesn't really have much to offer..."

Just then, she saw two white figures walk into an old cave.

"The plot thickens." Phanty flew over to the cave. The inside was dark as dark can be.

"Wow! This place would be perfect for ghosts!" Phanty said. She followed the sound of voices and saw the two figures.

They looked like classic ghosts to Phanty. But they took off their masks and it turns out, they were really humans.

"I'm tellin' ya, Hank. We're all gonna retire rich!" said one of them.

"Yeah, and as soon as we scare off that Webslinger, all the gold here will be ours!" his friend laughed. "And to think, everyone thought this old mine had run dry years ago! They never realized this town was sittin' on a fortune!"

Phanty gasped. "So that's their dastardly plan, is it?! No wonder there aren't real ghosts here! A real ghost wouldn't care about gold!" She rubbed her hands together. "Time to show them what a real ghost can do!"

The imposter ghosts were about to leave until a blur of blue rushed right through their bodies.

"What the-?!"

The men shivered as their bodies felt like ice water was dumped on them.

"W-W-What was that?!"

The men felt a finger tap their shoulders and spun around.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Phanty wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GHOST!" The men ran out of the mine screaming their heads off.

* * *

At the jail, Webslinger was tied up and thrown behind bars with his uncle.

"You're gonna pay for this, Ock!" snapped Webslinger.

Smirking at his prisoner was Doc Ock Holliday. The corrupt former sheriff who kidnapped Sheriff Ben. He was defeated by Spider Man and jailed away.

But now, he's back with a vengeance.

"Oh, I'm definitely gettin' paid, Webslinger." Ock sneered. "Once I collect all the gold left in that mine, I'll be the richest man in the county! You yella-bellied fools never knew it still had gold!"

He laughed in glory until his henchman came bursting in. They looked scared stiff.

"DOC! We've got a problem!"

"There's a real ghost in town!"

Ock snarled at them. "What are you two clowns yammerin' about?! There ain't no such thing as ghosts!"

Suddenly, the thugs went pale. They stammered incoherently

"Oh, really?"

Doc Ock turned and gasped when see saw Phanty smiling at him.

Phanty waved. "Hello." She pulled her mouth open and out came her skeleton. Her skeleton roared at him.

"AAAAAAAH!" Doc stumbled back in Fright as Phanty laughed at him.

"No such thing as ghosts, huh?" Phanty said, crossing her arms.

"See, Boss?! Ghosts are real!" a henchman screeched.

Ock got to his feet. "It's gotta be a trick or something!" He fired his eight laser gins at him, but his blasts went right through Phanty.

"Now for a little haunting spree!" Phanty stuck her hands out and they glowed a deep blue.

Ock's tentacle guns started to glow, then they pointed right his face and fired!

Blasted and knocked out, Ock fell over in a smoking heap.

"RUN FOR IT!" Ock's henchmen tried to leave, but when they opened the door, two blasts of webs stuck them to the floor.

"Not today, partners!" It was Spider Man.

"Spidey! I beat a super villain! Can you believe it?! Wahahahahaha!"

"Ahem!"

Spidey and Phanty looked back at Webslinger. "How's about gettin' us out of here?"

* * *

Once Webslinger and Sheriff Ben Parker were freed, Ock and his goons were locked up.

"Never in all my born days, that I imagine that ghosts were real!" Sheriff Ben said, fascinated by Phanty.

"Yeah, looks like the town was haunted in the best way, Uncle Ben." said Webslinger. "Thank you, Phantasma, for saving my uncle and the town."

Phanty blushed. "My pleasure. Anything for a rugged hunk like you." She batted her eyelashes at him.

Webslinger felt uncomfortable. "Uh, heh, heh...don't mention it."

"How about we get you home now, Phanty?" Spider Man took out the Spectra Stone.

Phanty waved goodbye to her new friends as she and Spider Man left the Old West.

* * *

The duo returned to New York, back on the rooftop where they started. "Home sweet home!" said Spider Man.

"Uh, oh! We better hurry back with the pizza!" Phanty reminded.

But before they could,

"There you are!"

The Web Warriors swung by and landed before them.

"Where were you guys?!" Kid Arachnid chided.

"Does it really take that long to get a pizza?!" Agent Venom complained.

"We've been looking all over the city for you punks!" snapped Scarlet Spider.

"Sorry, guys!" Phanty said. "But you won't believe what just happened!"

"Better put that explanation on hold!" Iron Spider said. "A silent alarm went off at the bank!"

Hearing a racket, the gang saw the Wrecking Crew making off with the money.

"Ugh, the Wrecking Crew." groaned Spider Man. "Not too big on subtlety are they?"

Phanty smiled. "Mind if I handle this?"

"Sure, Phanty. They're all yours." Spider Man said.

"WHAT?! Dude! She's a ghost!" Agent Venom shouted. "How's she gonna-"

But Phanty flew into action. She charged at the criminals and past right through their bodies, snatching the bags of money out of their hands.

The villains froze in their tracks, feeling their bodies go deathly cold.

"W-W-What j-just happened?!" Wrecker stammered through his chattering teeth.

"Yoo-hoo!"

The Wrecking Crew turned and stepped back seeing Phanty waving at them.

"What the heck are you?!" Piledriver snapped.

"A ghost." Phanty smiled.

"GHOST?!" Thunderball cried out.

Wrecker snorted. "Give me a break! She's just a hologram or something! There's no such thing as ghosts!"

Phanty decided to prove him wrong. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the city.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Phanty let out a long, wailing screech that made the villains go stiff, the hair on their heads stood on end.

Needless to say, the Web Warriors felt like jumping out of their skin.

"AHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Phanty cackled her signature laugh and used her telekinesis powers on Thunderball's wrecking ball and Wrecker's crowbar.

The objects glowed blue and started to levitate! The villains screamed as their weapons began attacking them!

The wrecking ball wrapped around Piledriver and Bulldozer. Wrecker's crowbar stared whacking him and Thunderball on the head.

"Whoa! Didn't know she could do that!" Spider Man said.

"I think we should step in before the Wrecking Crew become ghosts themselves!" Kid Arachnid suggested.

"Good idea."

The Web Warriors jumped into the fray and together, they tied up the Wrecking Crew into a giant ball of webs.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was called in and they arrested the criminals. Once that was done, Phanty and the Web Warriors returned to Peter's house.

Of course, they ordered a fresh pizza and brought it over.

"So, you can use telekinesis?" Spider Man said, taking a bite out of his slice.

Phanty nodded. "Yep. I have a little bit of poltergeist on my mother's side."

"But the telekinesis wasn't half as creepy as that scream!" Agent Venom shuddered. "That was creepy!"

"Thanks! I do my best!" Phanty giggled.

"So you guys went to Webslinger's world and stopped Ock Holliday? Talk about a night out!" said Kid Arachnid.

Scarlet Spider shook his head. "A Western version of Ock? That's gotta be the scariest thing I've ever heard. But I got say, you handled those punks like it was nothing. Way to take 'em down, Phanty."

"Aw, thanks!" Phanty literally floated off her seat. "My father would be so proud!"

However, the lights went out.

"Phanty!" Spider Man scolded.

"I didn't do it!" Phanty said.

The door flew open and a gust of cold wind blew through the house.

"MUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" A deep, ghoulish cackle cracked through the silence of the room.

Kid Arachnid screamed and pointed. "SPIDEY! BEHIND YOU!"

Spider Man spun and saw a floating trench coat and a fedora. Gnarled, claw-like hands reached for the stunned hero.

"HEY! What the-?!" Scarlet Spider said before he jumped on the table and started dancing the Charleston.

"Okay! Way too much freak factor here!" Agent Venom cried out.

"Seriously, Phanty! Joke's over!" Spider Man said, backing away from the madness.

Seeing the living trench coat and recognizing Scarlet's sudden dance moves, something clicked in Phanty's transparent head.

"Wait a minute! I know what's going on!" Phanty said excitedly. "Father! Mother!"

A head popped out of the trench coat. A phantom smiled at the heroes. "So there you are, Phanty!"

A ghost exited Scarlet Spider's body. It was a woman who looked just like Phanty, she was transparent, highlighted by a blue tinge. She had short hair pulled up with a pearl headband.

She was dressed in a blue fringed dress like a flapper from the 1029's.

"Everyone! This is my Phantom Father and Mother!" Phanty introduced. "Father, meet my new friends! This is Spider Man!"

Phanty's father smiled. "So you're Spider Man? Phanty's told me so much about you!" He offered his creepy hand.

"Uh, thanks." The hero shook his hand. Spider Man shivered, the phantom's touch was cold and clammy.

Phanty's mother cackled. "Our little Phantasma speaks the world of you, Spider Man."

"Thanks, and may I say what a fine dancer you are, Ma'am." Spider Man said, trying hard not to laugh.

Scarlet Spider responded by unsheathing his stingers. "If you tell anyone..."

"Hey! Hey! My lips are sealed!" Spider Man in defense, not wanting to be cut to ribbons.

"We've been looking all over for you, Phanty!" the Phantom said, shaking a finger at his daughter.

Phanty smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Father. I just wanted to visit Spider Man."

"And it's been a great visit!" said Spider Man. "She wasn't any trouble."

"Well, thank you for keeping an eye on her, Spider Man." Phanty's mother said. "But we better get going. There's a riverboat in Louisiana for us to haunt!"

"Oh, goody!" Phanty clapped her hands together. She flew to Spider Man and slung her arms around him. "Thank you for letting me hang out with you, Spider Man."

"No, thank you." said Spider Man. "If you hadn't of shown up, this would have been another boring game night."

The Web Warriors stepped outside and watched Phantasma and her family fly off into the night, saying their goodbyes.

"You've got some fan club, punk." Scarlet Spider said.

"True, very true." Spider Man agreed wholeheartedly. "But I couldn't ask for better fans."

* * *

 **What do you think of my concept of Phanty's mother? She's just as cool and kooky as her daughter! Please review and no flames!**


End file.
